Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10)
Story On Coruscant, there is a Senate meeting. Senator Amidala’s repulsorpod flies forward, as she is about to speak. In the center of the room, on the fall pillar, is Chancellor Palpatine, with Milhil and Michael by his side. Padmé: All that I ask of you, Chancellor, is to reconsider this verdict. I have met General Kevin in the past, and he is a fine man. He is loyal to his friends, and would never try to betray them. Palpatine: I respect where you are coming from with this, Senator, if not a naive approach. Did you know that Kevin Levin is a convicted criminal, once having several charges against him. His record might’ve been expunged and he was allowed to join the Plumbers, but people don’t change that easily. He was only let in because John Smith could control him. For now, it is better that he is captivity. Echo Echo: Echo Echo. Echo Echo. Echo Echo. (Everyone looks around, and sees Echo Echo multiplying all around the room. The round echo of their voices raises to extreme volumes. Then, the clones start to remerge, until there was just one, standing on an empty repulsorpod. Echo Echo then reverts.) Padmé: John?! Palpatine: So you’re John Smith, the “hero” of the Plumbers. We finally meet face to face. I do hope you know that this is a private Senate meeting. John: You shot down my request to meet with you privately. Heroes take drastic actions when they are ignored. Palpatine: Because that’s all they know how to do? John: Because it works. Milhil: You’re lucky that we don’t kick you out now! Palpatine: Peace, Magister Milhil. Let him speak. John: You’ve been made into a Magister? Palpatine: For catching those traitors that threatened the Plumbers. John: The ‘traitors” as you call them, have been set up, framed by the real traitor. Our defenses were disabled, and a Plumber was killed by his actions. He left me a note, telling me the real killer. He is. (He points at Michael.) Michael Morningstar! (The crowd gasps.) Michael: Ridiculous! The traitor is that sludge. She is the one who betrayed us. Palpatine: Silence, Michael. The sludge is the real threat. As I’m sure everyone is aware of by now, its entire race has joined the Separatists. The sludge was feeding its filthy people all of our secrets, insuring that John: Lucy Mann. Palpatine: I’m sorry? John: Lucy Mann. She has a name. She’s not a feral beast that only knows deception. She’s a living, breathing person. Milhil: You are trying to get the blame off your friends by framing someone else. Michael: Now that I think about it. He knew it was a sludge as well. Kevin told him. Palpatine: And you did nothing. Perhaps we should lock you up as well. John: If I thought it was a problem, maybe. But I trusted everyone in the unit. Even you Michael. Palpatine: You may say all you want, but their sentences have already been given. Kevin will spend the rest of his life in Incarcecon, while the sludge ''will be publicly executed by the end of the week. John: What? But I have evidence. If you just look at it. Palpatine: No. If we let them go, then we’ll open the door for more spies to come in. Their punishment must be executed. John: Fine. Then I’ll make my final statement brief. If you don’t clear and release them, then I’ll quit the Plumbers, and rescue them. Either way, they will be freed. Padmé: John?! What are you? Palpatine: You cannot leave the Plumbers. If you leave, our forces will diminish, morale broken. Would you really do that to the galaxy? John: You’re not giving me much choice. Palpatine: I see. In that case, I demand that you hand over the Omnitrix. As it is Plumber property, you can’t take it with you. John: Ha! That’s a riot. The Omnitrix belongs to Azmuth, the creator. And also, since you are not of the Plumbers, there’s no way you’ll get your greedy, filthy hands on it. Palpatine: The Omnitrix is the ultimate weapon in the universe. It needs to be in the hands of the Plumbers, and not the Separatists. What’s more, it shouldn’t be in the hands of a mere child. John: No. The Omnitrix is not the ultimate weapon. It’s not even a weapon. Any tool can be made into a weapon if it’s in the right hands. If you say that the Omnitrix is the ultimate weapon, then by my ideals, then it’s the wielder of the Omnitrix that is the ultimate weapon. No one else would be able to use the Omnitrix like me, making me the ultimate weapon. You’ve just made a big mistake today, Palpatine, one that’ll prove fatal for you. (John then leaves the auditorium.) Palpatine: (Whispering to Milhil.) Tell the guards to kill him. Milhil: Sir? Palpatine: Him threatening me like that is as much an act of treason as the ''sludge. Milhil: Of course, sir. John is walking down a hallway, passing two guards with blasters. He passes by a potted plant, and hears the guards talking on a walkie talkie. Guard 1: Suspect in corridor B. Requesting backup. (The guards begin to follow him, raising their blasters. John turns into Eye Guy, the eyes on his back staring at the guards, freaking them out.) Eye Guy: Did you really think that you could sneak up on me? The guards raise their blasters, but Eye Guy fires lasers from some of his eyes, hitting and knocking the blasters out of their hands. Then, more guards come running down the hallway. Eye Guy’s eyes then all glow, and release a large flash of light, blinding all the guards. When the light fades, Eye Guy was gone. Guard 1: Where’d he go? Guard 3: He disappeared! Guard 2: Find him! Now! (The guards all run off, in different directions. Then, Grey Matter comes out from behind the potted plant.) Grey Matter: I didn’t think that Palpatine had the guts to do this. Maybe I’ve underestimated him. (More guards come down the hall, and Grey Matter hides again. He comes out once they are gone.) I’ve got to get back to the ship. It’s time to show him how serious I am. (Grey Matter shifts to Ghostfreak, and phases out of the building. He then begins flying upwards, towards space. End Scene On the flag ship, Gwen, Tack, Ahsoka and Eddy are waiting on the bridge. Ahsoka: Agh! How long will this take? And why couldn’t we go down there with him? Gwen: Senate meetings are closed to the public. Tack: That didn’t stop John. Gwen: Once he has an idea, he won’t let anything stand in his way. (Then, Ghostfreak phases inside, and he reverts, John landing by their side.) Eddy: Well? How’d it go? John: Not good. Not only did the Chancellor not listen, he ordered me to be killed. Gwen: What?! Do you think that he’s behind this? John: Or he saw an opportunity and he’s sticking with it. Tack: What do we do now? John: We are doing nothing. I’m going to rescue Kevin and Lucy, even if it means becoming an enemy of the Plumbers. Gwen: You’re not going alone. Tack: That’s right. We’re going too. John: No, you’re not. Tack: What? Why? You know you can trust me! John: Which is why you’ve been promoted. Congratulations, General. Tack: (Quietly) What? John: I need a capable leader to keep command of what remains of our forces. Eddy and Ahsoka are to remain with you. Ahsoka: No! I want to go with you! Lucy is my friend. John: (Sighs) Eddy? What do you say? Eddy: If you want me to stay here, then I shall. Just rescue them for me. John: Will do. Good luck, General Tack. Tack: You too, General John. End Scene In the basement of the Plumbers temple on Coruscant, Plumber guards are standing by a Null Void Projector. Then, the door to the room opens. Plumber 1: What was that? Plumber 2: Let’s check it out. (The two walk out of the room, when the door closes behind them.) What the? Hey! Inside the room, ChamAlien turns visible. He activates the projector, and goes into the Null Void. The projector turns off, just as the door opens again, the Plumbers coming back in. Clone 1: What was that all about? Clone 2: Must be some malfunction. Later, several clones escort Kevin into the room. He has iron cuffs, covering his hands, led in chains. Kevin: No! You are not sending me there! Clone 3: Oh, quiet! You’ll soon be at Incarcecon. (The clones activate the projector. Kevin struggles some more, but they eventually shove him into the projector, then close it.) Kevin: No! Let me out! (Kevin is floating through the Null Void.) You can’t keep me here! (He swings his cuffed fists at the spot where the portal was.) Let me out! ChamAlien: Since when did you become such a whiner? (ChamAlien becomes visible next to Kevin, and he gasps in fright.) Kevin: John! What are you doing here? ChamAlien: It’s called a rescue mission. Come on. We’ve got to go before we’re found. ChamAlien turns into Eye Guy, and his eyes travel up his body, up his arms. He forms his big energy eye, which looks around. It looks around, then stops, and a ray of light travels down the path. The ray of light goes through an open portal, where Ahsoka was using a handheld projector to keep it open. Gwen: Got them! (Gwen fires mana into the portal, and the mana reaches Eye Guy and Kevin, wrapping around them as a rope.) Eye Guy: Okay, we’re good. (Gwen then starts to pull them in, and the two float through the Null Void as they’re pulled in.) Kevin: What happens now? What will happen to you after this gets out? Eye Guy: Well, Chancellor Palpatine wants the Omnitrix, and has already ordered my death. Kevin: What about Lucy? Eye Guy: She’s going to be executed soon. We need your help to rescue her. Kevin: Right. Then, an enormous Basilisk appears, ready to snap down on them. Eye Guy fires a powerful laser blast from the eye on his chest, stopping the Basilisk. Kevin: It’s huge! Eye Guy: Looks about Way Big’s size. Eye Guy shifts to Way Big, breaking free from the mana rope. The Basilisk snaps at him, biting into his arm. Way Big screams, and punches the Basilisk off. He then fires a cosmic ray, pushing it far away. The Basilisk begins to charge back, when Way Big claps his hands. The force creates a cosmic storm, which flies at the Basilisk. The storm carries the Basilisk away. Gwen pulls Kevin through the portal, and he falls to the floor. Gwen: Kevin! (She hugs him, and cuts the cuffs off with mana.) Where’s John? Kevin: He got in a fight. (Then, the Null Void projector sparks and malfunctions, the portal closing.) Ahsoka: Ugh! I can’t hold it! Kevin: I can! (Kevin runs forward, and puts his hands out, forcing the portal to stay open. He struggles to hold it, as it slowly closes. Then, Kevin’s head turns, and he lowers his arms, allowing the portal to close.) Ahsoka: Why’d you do that? You should’ve held it open for him. Kevin: I did. (Kevin holds his finger up, and Nanomech lands on his finger.) And he made it out. Nanomech: I figured that I wouldn’t make it any bigger, so I got smaller to squeeze through. (Nanomech flies off the finger, and reverts.) Gwen: You’re alright! (Gwen goes over to Kevin, kissing him.) I thought we were too late. Kevin: I never doubted you guys. Though I would’ve preferred if you did it sooner. John: This way was quieter, and they won’t know you’re free until it’s too late. When we save Lucy. Kevin: Nice. So what’s the plan? Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Tack *Ahsoka Tano *Eddy *Padmé *Plumbers Villains *Chancellor Palpatine *Magister Milhil *Michael Morningstar *Palpatine's guards *Basilisk Aliens *Echo Echo *Eye Guy (x2) *Grey Matter *Ghostfreak *ChamAlien *Way Big *Nanomech Trivia *It's revealed that Milhil has been promoted to Magister. *Palpatine openly threatens and orders John's death. *John has decided to leave the Plumbers. *Tack becomes General of John's forces. *Kevin is rescued. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Rebillion Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc